


Too Late

by winterironspiderling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, Gang Rape, Graphic Description, Human Trafficking, Humiliation, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-con/Rape Outside of Bucky Barnes/Peter Parker, Paralysis, Peter Parker Whump, Rape Aftermath, bucky barnes to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling
Summary: Peter decides to follow some criminals back to their lair without backup. He was supposed to wait for Bucky, but he didn't want to miss the chance to bust the human trafficking ring that had taken root in New York. The vile men are waiting for Peter, and they've set a trap.//Bucky arrives too late to save Peter from the violation, but he arrives in time to save his life.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Others/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Others
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> WinterSpider Week Day 6!!
> 
> The rape scene is graphic, but if you still want to read the rescue scene, you can search for "Peter's senses finally", and that's the beginning of the Rescue. It is still graphic because Bucky uses a lot of violence on the criminals.
> 
> If you just want to read the comfort scene, then you can search for "By the time they got back".
> 
> But even in those scenes, there is still mentions and implications of the rape.

Peter blamed himself for getting trapped; he had been careless while on patrol. He had thought he could follow the criminals back to their hideout without backup, without Bucky. He hadn’t realized just how powerful the men he was dealing with were. Peter had thought they were run-of-the-mill human traffickers—scum, but easily handled with a few webs and an electromagnetic pulse that fried their tech after his hacking program sent all their computer files to law enforcement.

The criminals were waiting for him, though. His spidersuit was rendered useless with technology of the traffickers’ own. It wouldn’t have been a problem for Peter, since he was strong without it, but as soon as he even attempted to approach the building, he was gassed.

Peter struggled to keep his eyes open, but then his legs and arms went numb, and he faded completely. His last sight was the group of men he’d followed approaching him while he lay helpless on the ground.

* * *

When Peter woke up, he was restrained spread-eagle on a table. Normally, handcuffs or even zip-ties was like being held with paper ribbon, but whatever the men had doused him with must’ve been a paralytic.

Peter strained and struggled, but it was like trying to move a rock with his mind. His body wouldn’t listen to him. He was stuck there. He could still feel the cold metal underneath his back and legs which meant he was naked. _Oh God._ He could feel the handcuffs against his wrists, but he couldn’t flex his forearm to break through the metal.

One of the men approached when he realized Peter was awake.

“Ah, the Spiderboy,” he laughed. “Knocked out of your web with a little Raid.”

Peter kept fighting even though it was useless. The smallest of sensations budded from his fingertips. The paralytic was wearing off, but he guessed it would take at least an hour for it to dissipate completely. He hoped he could last until then. If one of the men just decided to shoot him in the head, there would be nothing he could do to stop it. It wasn’t fair to be trapped like this, unable to fight back. Peter hated the traffickers all the more now that he truly understood what it was like for the people kidnapped and sold. It was disgusting.

“Your poison worked. He can’t move,” the man said to someone else who had just entered the room.

Peter’s senses warned him of the danger, but he was stuck. Whoever had entered the room was bad. Violent. Peter knew something was about to happen to him. He was able to move his eyeballs to the corner of his eyes, but he could look no further.

“It lasts about an hour,” the second man said. “Get the boys in here.”

Peter’s heart raced. Why hadn’t he just waited for Bucky? Why had he followed these vile men with no back up? Did anyone even know where he was? He figured Bucky could track him to the last location of the suit since it had been turned on, but then Peter realized he’d been knocked out. He could’ve been moved, and then the tracker’s last known location would be useless.

Peter could hear more footsteps entering the room. How many fucking guys were there? He wished that whatever drug they’d dosed him with could take away his sense of touch. Being violated while he was paralyzed was one thing, but the sick fucks had paralyzed him without taking away his feeling. They wanted him to hurt.

Even if he was able to say _No, please don’t_ he didn’t know if he would’ve. What good would it have done to beg? He imagined men like that would’ve enjoyed themselves more if he cried and pleaded. He prayed Bucky would come and save him.

Peter could hear the separate heartbeats of seven men. He tried to focus on each of their scents and breathing patterns to identify them as they approached him. A couple of them put their faces over his to make sure Peter could see who they were.

The man who had called him Spiderboy stuck his tongue into Peter’s mouth, and Peter thought the guy should consider himself lucky, because if he wasn’t paralyzed, he would’ve bitten it off. If he got out of there, he was taking that man’s tongue.

He thought of Bucky again when the man stepped back. Peter knew that Bucky wouldn’t blame him for this, but he still worried. Bucky was his boyfriend, and how would he feel knowing Peter was being touched like this. What if Bucky never wanted to touch him again? Peter felt tears running down his cheeks. _No, don’t let them see. Be strong._

A scream escaped his throat when one of the men penetrated him. It hurt so bad, nothing like when he had let Bucky do it the first time. Bucky had been so gentle and careful. This was like being stabbed and stuffed with knives. He could smell the blood. _Fuck, no, no, no. Please._

The men just laughed at him while he cried, unable to control it.

Peter couldn’t breathe when one of them shoved his dick down his throat. He choked, but the man didn’t back off. He wondered if he’d die like that, handcuffed to a table in the middle of nowhere, alone except for his rapists. Would they dump his body afterward? Would Bucky ever know what happened? Peter sobbed.

“The little twink is probably a virgin. What do you think?”

“He looks like a fuckin’ whore to me.”

“He ain’t hard. I don’t think he likes it.”

“Oh, he likes it, trust me. Look at his face. He’s crying it’s so good.”

A couple of the men laughed, and then someone was touching his dick, trying to get it hard. Somehow that was even worse. He panicked. If he got hard by accident, they would think he liked it. The thought disgusted him. What if they made him come by accident? Bucky was going to hate him, and that hurt worse than anything the men were doing to him.

The guy who had started fucking him first came with an ugly groan, and Peter’s stomach rolled. It was all so wrong. Where was Bucky?

Another guy had his turn in Peter’s ass while another used Peter’s mouth. Someone was still jacking Peter off, and he considered it one of his greatest victories that he still wasn’t hard. They could all drop dead before he would ever get hard for them.

Peter had counted that four of the guys had come so far, and that meant he only had to endure a few minutes more while the last three men hard their turn. He was more than halfway out of the woods. His hands were free of the paralytic, and he started concentrating all of his energy to his wrists and down. If he could pop the handcuffs off, maybe the men would stop—even if it was to find more restraints. Peter grunted with the effort of trying to move his useless hands.

“That’s it, slut. Moan for me.”

“Fuck him harder. I want to hear that table squeak.”

Peter had never hated anyone more in his life. What kind of people did this? His eyes burned from having them open so long without blinking, but his tears helped with that until the numbness from his face dissipated too, and he could close his eyelids. At least he wouldn’t have to watch himself be hurt.

“Use your mouth, Jesus fucking Christ. I wanna see the kid come. You can’t give a handy for shit.”

Peter bit his lip. No. He didn’t want any of their mouths anywhere near his dick. _No no no no no._

The fifth guy finished, and Peter was dying for it to stop. He felt how sloppy his ass was with blood and come. He wanted to rip his skin off it felt so disgusting. _Where are you, Bucky. Please. Help me._

Peter had no choice but to concentrate on the searing pain to keep from hardening when one of the men put his mouth on him. He could resist the pathetic handjob, but this was more difficult to block out.

“There we go. Make him come and then spit it back into his mouth. Ten bucks says he throws up.”

“You’re on.”

Peter was thankful for the comment because that alone was enough to keep him from enjoying anything the men were doing. He wanted to laugh at them.

Peter’s senses finally stopped screaming at him. He opened his eyes to see what had changed in the room, but the angle was wrong, and all he could hear were running footsteps. The rapists’ hearts started pounding in their chests—they were anticipating danger, too. The door flew open with a loud crack, and then the man on top of him had a knife explode through his forehead.

_Bucky._

The rapist fell to the side and onto the floor, but Peter couldn’t lift his head to see what else was going on. He could only hear bodies hitting the floor.

“Hey what the fu—” The voice cut off, and Peter heard the man choke on his blood.

“B-Bu—” Peter tried to call out for Bucky, but his lips still didn’t work. He had enough movement in his hands to pull at the handcuffs, but not enough strength to escape them.

“Hold on, baby. I’ll be right there,” Bucky encouraged, somehow sounding loving while he was in the middle of slitting a throat.

“Baby? Your boy’s a little bitch. You should’ve seen him take—"

Peter recognized the man who had just spoken as the one whose tongue he wanted to rip out.

“Bu-Bucky,” Peter struggled. “Tongue. Cut…cut it.”

He knew Bucky had understood when he heard the man’s metal arm wrap around the rapist’s throat. Peter could tilt his head just enough to see Bucky hoist the man into the air with his left hand and carve his tongue out with a knife he held in his right hand.

“Good,” Peter breathed. He let his head fall back down. Bucky was there and he didn’t have to fight anymore.

He heard Bucky crack the man’s bones and throw him to the ground. Bucky spit on him and moved onto the next one. Nobody in the room had a chance.

Bucky was at his side in the next instant.

“Oh, no, Peter,” Bucky said quietly. “I’m sorry.” The man ripped off the handcuffs, but Peter couldn’t get off the table or even lift his arms to reach for Bucky.

“They paralyzed you?” Bucky growled.

“Drug,” Peter managed. “Gas…”

“They deserve worse than death. Scum.”

Bucky wasn’t wearing anything except his combat uniform which didn’t have any extra material to shed, so he couldn’t cover Peter up like he wanted to, and he didn’t want Peter to have to wear any of the dead rapists’ clothing.

“I’ll be right back, baby,” Bucky said. “I need to find a blanket for you.”

Peter didn’t want Bucky to go, but the man was back in less than a minute. He wrapped Peter in the blanket and scooped him up into his arms like he weighed nothing. Peter let his head fall against Bucky’s chest while the man carried him out of the building.

He could hear distant voices, Sam, maybe, and the voices of several women and children. Peter guessed that Bucky had brought more back up to clear the entire facility while he attended to him. Peter hoped everyone was okay. He wondered how many times things like this had happened to them. He couldn’t bear to think about it.

* * *

By the time they got back to Stark Tower, Peter had most of his mobility back. He clung to Bucky desperately, the stiff leather and Kevlar of his uniform comforting him even though it wasn’t the softest to lie against.

“Bucky,” Peter cried.

“It’s okay sweetheart, cry all you want.” Bucky pressed his lips to Peter’s hair. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.”

Peter hid his face against Bucky’s chest, too ashamed to even admit that it was his own fault for being so stupid and getting caught like that.

When they reached the top floor of the tower, Peter heard Tony and Bruce’s voices. A few others tried to ask him if he was okay, but he couldn’t stand to look at them or be looked at. He angled his body toward Bucky, and the man pulled him closer. Whoever was speaking to him seemed to understand that he only wanted Bucky.

Tony brought in a doctor to have Peter looked at, and Bucky refused to leave Peter’s side.

“Please don’t go,” Peter asked quietly. “Stay.”

“Of course I’ll stay,” Bucky assured Peter. “As long as you want me, I won’t leave.”

* * *

Once Peter was done being examined by the doctor, he tried to get off the table, but the pain was too severe.

“Ah-h,” his voice broke.

Bucky had his arm around Peter to support him, his face stoic while he watched Peter hold back tears. He wished he could re-kill the people who had hurt Peter.

“It’s okay,” Bucky soothed. “I’ll get you to our room.”

Bucky and Peter walked slowly, Peter leaning completely on Bucky for support. A wheelchair hurt to sit in and walking upright was only slightly better.

Bucky deposited Peter onto the bed and pulled the blankets over his body.

“Do you need anything? Water, your pain medication, something to eat? I’ll get you whatever you want.”

Peter hesitated before meeting Bucky’s eyes. “Will you lie down with me?”

Bucky answered by getting into the bed, spooning Peter from behind. He was careful not to get too close. He didn’t want to cause Peter any pain. He slung his arm over the boy, and Peter laced their fingers together.

“I love you,” Bucky whispered. He pressed his cheek to Peter’s hair and kissed him on the back of his neck. “You’re so strong.”

“No,” Peter mumbled. “I’m not.”

“I’m so sorry I didn’t get to you in time.”

“Stop. It’s no one’s fault but my own. I shouldn’t have gone without you. I should’ve waited.”

“You couldn’t have known.”

“I’m sorry, Bucky. I’m so—” Peter hiccupped before he broke. “Sorry.”

Bucky snaked his left arm under Peter and flattened his hand across the boy’s chest, pulling him closer to his own chest while still leaving a space between his groin and Peter’s ass.

“Never be sorry for that,” Bucky said. He had Peter held against him tighter than he ever hard. “Never say it’s your fault.”

“I’m disgusting,” Peter cried. “Y-you were supposed to be the only one. Now…there were seven, Bucky.”

“No, baby,” Bucky argued. “They’re disgusting, not you.”

“I understand if you—” Peter’s body shook against Bucky’s, but he tried to compose himself enough to talk coherently “—never want to touch me again. I wouldn’t blame you.”

“I should be saying that to you,” Bucky disagreed. “Nothing could ever make me think you were disgusting. I love you, Peter. Those pigs could never ruin you for me. You’re perfect. You’re everything. Nothing about that’s changed.”

“Bucky,” Peter sobbed. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Instead of being mad at yourself, why don’t you get mad at me? I took too long to find you. If I would’ve been quicker…”

“I’m lucky you found me at all,” Peter replied. “None of this is on you.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Bucky admitted. “I wish I could take the pain away from you. I would if it was possible.”

“I know,” Peter squeezed Bucky’s hand. He felt relieved just by being able to move willingly. He kept fidgeting just to prove he still could. He wanted to remind himself he wasn’t paralyzed anymore. “Thank you.”

Bucky closed his eyes. He was grateful that he could still hold Peter and that the boy hadn’t been taken away from him permanently. He would’ve died if he’d found Peter murdered, or if the boy had vanished to another of the traffickers’ lairs. He would be even more careful with Peter from now on. This would never happen again.

“I love you, Bucky,” Peter whispered.

“I love you back. Forever. No matter what.”

“Thank you for understanding what I meant about the tongue…” Peter said. It felt embarrassing to bring it up, but he wanted to make sure Bucky knew he appreciated being understood. When he was paralyzed and helpless, it felt like his body didn’t belong to him, and that feeling intensified while he was being violated. Bucky had given him his body back when he’d carried out his wishes for him.

“Oh,” Bucky said. “It was my pleasure.”

“Is everyone else that got rescued okay?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t been paying much attention to anyone else, to be honest. Do you want me to find out?”

“S’okay. I’ll ask Tony tomorrow. We’ll set up a relief or something,” Peter murmured drowsily, his pain medication finally kicking in. “I want to make sure it never happens to anyone else.”

“Mmm,” Bucky hummed, kissing Peter’s neck once more. “My strong little spider.”

Peter didn’t say anything in either agreement or disagreement, and Bucky counted that as a small win.

“Rest. I won’t leave. You’re safe now.” Bucky could feel Peter’s steady heartbeat beneath his metal hand, and that was enough to make him content. As long as Peter was alive, and even after that, he would love him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is winterironspiderling :)


End file.
